


Defenders Of Eternity (Supernatural Fan Fiction)

by JustCallMePancake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Highschool AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMePancake/pseuds/JustCallMePancake
Summary: Shelby Mitchel is 15 and just starting the fourth school since high school began alongside her longtime hunting partners and partners in crime Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester while Bobby Singer, her guardian, hunts with John Winchester to ensure the safety of humans across the country. With Bobby gone and Shelby working to make good grades and trying to keep up with her hunting studies and practicing, she doesn't notice a dark fog settling over the small town of Canyons Edge. With Bobby gone, Dean busy with Sam, and Shelby struggling to keep up with smalltown life, she maybe unable to save the people she loves from the darkness beginning to take over.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, readers! My name is Uriel, I've been writing fan fiction for years, in fact I've been writing fan fiction for over seven years. I'm nineteen at the time of writing and in college, which may hinder my ability to update often, but I promise I'll get around to it, friends. Anyways, enough rambling, you're here for a story! Hope you enjoy and please feel free to comment any concerns or criticism-all comments offer some improvement and I love getting feedback!

"Why the hell am I stuck here with John's kids, Uncle Bobby? I'm not the one without training." 11-year-old Shelby Mitchel asked as she watched the older man pack his bags.

"Because this one's vampires. You know I ain't gonna bring ya along unless you can shoot to kill, you're too young." Bobby countered, pausing as he glanced around the small kitchen of the cabin they were squatting in, "Shel, have you seen my-"

Before Bobby finished, Shelby had gone to the couch she slept on and dug between two cushions, pulling a revolver from its hiding place before she walked over, placing the old gun in his outstretched hands, "If I can shoot a gun, and if I can handle a machete, don't you think I can handle a vampire?"

The voice that responded was deeper and less patient, "Your uncle said no, Shelby. Besides, you're too small to come along." John Winchester said with a roll of his eyes, "You can barely lift Sam, so you'll be useless when fighting up close."

Shelby crossed her arms over her chest, "Why am I being punished for Dean fucking up? I'm not the one who got stabbed."

At the same time Bobby flushed red and yelled, "Shelby!", John laughed loudly enough that it was audible in the bedroom across the cabin, the kind of laugh that radiated sarcasm and meant that John was going to be yelling quickly unless Shelby backed off.

"Dean sure as hell got stabbed, and you know why he was stabbed?" He asked as he leaned in close so he was level with Shelby, who barely reached John's chest, "Cause you were sittin around slacking off. You're here because it's your fault Dean's injured."

Shelby caught Bobby's gaze and saw him give her a look, the kind that told her to quit while she was ahead, and with a deep flush, she crossed her arms over her chest, "Well I damn well can't protect the house if I'm too weak to come with, and Dean's out of commission for at least the next week. With you two on a hunt, there are no guns lying around. After all, I'm useless when fighting up close." She scoffed, twisting John's own words around to use as ammunition against him.

John stood back up straight, running his tongue along his teeth as he looked at Bobby, "Give the kid a gun." he snapped impatiently.

"She's my kid, John." Bobby spoke, crossing his arms over his chest so he mirrored Shelby, "Dean's the oldest, he should have a gun."

"Dean's stuck in bed. If you don't give her a gun, I will."

Bobby glanced over at Shelby who was now shifting her weight to one hip, everything about her stance read sass, and the fact that she was fast approaching her teenage years only added to it. With a deep sigh, Bobby dug the revolver Shelby had handed him previously from his duffel bag along with a half a box of bullets, walking to her.

"You listen here, Shelby. I swear to God, if you fire this and your life isn't in danger, it damn will be when I find out." he spoke sternly, "And if you even point this thing at Sam or Dean, we're flushing your fish. Got it?"

"I know how to use a gun." She grumbled as she looked over at the coffee table her fishbowl rested on, the small blue fish inside was oblivious to the threat on its life, but she refused to give Bobby any reason to kill her beloved pet.

"Selby Grace Mitchel, you look at me and you swear or the fish goes now." Bobby said gruffly, raising his voice.

Shelby looked over at Bobby, taking the gun and bullets from his outstretched hands, "Yes sir." she said softly, looking down at her feet.

Well, shit. Now Bobby felt bad. It was always John that used threats to keep the boys in check, Bobby had never had to do that before and hadn't needed to then, either. He knew Shelby would be pissed at him for days to come, but he'd figure out how to get her in a better mood once the hunt was over.

Bobby grabbed Shelby's chin, lifting her head so she made eye contact, "You take care of Sam and Dean, you hear? There's fifty dollars in the pantry. That's enough for pizza a couple times while we're gone."

"Yes, Uncle Bobby." Shelby nodded once.

Bobby let go of Shelby's chin and patted her cheek, "You be good. There's some food here that you can prepare and a gas oven and stove. Water's running, and the heater runs off the propane. Make sure Sam takes showers and for just one week, don't fight."

Shelby nodded again, this time clearly heeding Bobby's words, "Yes sir."

Bobby ruffled her curls, "We'll be back soon, alright?"

Shelby broke into a grin, "Don't pull any muscles, old man."

Bobby only laughed as he and John slung their bags over their shoulders, heading out to the Impala. Shelby watched the car from the window, and once the last sights of the vehicle faded from the horizon, she shut the blinds and went to the bedroom Sam and Dean were sharing, knocking a few times on the doorframe before entering, "What do you two want for dinner?" she asked, crossing her arms as she leaned against the doorframe.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Shel's introduction to high school with the boys
> 
> If you came here for a Dean Winchester as the main, sorry
> 
> This is Shel's story
> 
> But I will write a Destiel piece branching off from this

Shelby slammed her fist against the old alarm clock that blared on her nightstand, groaning as she sat up, her hair a tangle of curls. It was barely dawn, the sunlight was creeping through her blinds as she stood and stretched, wincing at the protest of her muscles.

"Ugh." She groaned as she grabbed a hairtie from her bedside table, tying her hair back best as she could before she went to the small fish tank on her desk, flicking the light on, "Morning, ya old fart." She cooed affectionately to her fish, the same fish she'd kept as a pet for the past five years. Unlike when she'd first gotten her fish at the age of ten, he now had lost great amounts of color in his scales and fins, and he seemed to lie around more than anything else, but she still loved him as much as she had the day Bobby had taken her to the pet store to get him.

The fish flared its gills at her and she giggled happily, "That's my feisty boy." she said as she turned to her closet, opening the door.

"Decisions, decisions..." She grumbled as she looked through the piles of clothes within, "Jeans and a hoodie... Or a hoodie and jeans?" She asked herself as she plucked various clothing items from the shelves, "Tough choice."

"Shelby! Get your ass out here!" The familiar voice of her Uncle Bobby sounded from the kitchen.

Shelby changed as quickly as she could and brushed her teeth, fixing her hair as well as she could before she darted into the kitchen, jumping over the glass coffee table as she ran through the living room, "Coffee?" She asked excitedly, "Ooh, and toast, hell yes." she said as she grabbed the jam from the pantry, opening the jar as Bobby poured coffee into her travel cup.

"What the fuck was that that came out of your mouth?" Bobby glared, "You're a young lady, act like it."

Shelby snorted as she dipped her finger into the jam, soon licking her finger clean. As she scooped jam out with a knife, she spoke around the fruity preserve in her mouth, "A lady my ass, I may as well be a trucker."

"Keep it up and I'll whoop your ass, that'll teach you to curse under my roof."

Shelby happily hummed as she smeared grape jelly over the toast slices, "You love me too much to whoop my ass." She traded two slices of toast for her mug, "Besides, if you whoop my ass I can't go hunting with you." she said before leaning in to kiss Bobby's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." Bobby grumbled, "Get going before you miss the damn bus."

"Dean's picking me up." She said as she took a bite from her toast, her voice muffled as she tried speaking around the food, "John gave him the Impala, so he's going to start driving Sam and I to school."

"I swear to god, if you spill a drop of your coffee in that car, John will kill you." Bobby warned.

"I'll be fine." She said before taking another bite, chewing quickly as she could, quickly shoving the other half of her piece of toast in her mouth before taking a swig of coffee.

"Christ, Shel, slow down."

She only grinned, wiping the jam from her face with her thumb, sucking the prerserves off her finger, "All done. One more swig of coffee and I can't spill anything." She tilted her head back and chugged her coffee, not spilling a drop. She tossed her travel mug in the sink then took in a breath, "Okay, I've got my phone. my keys, my wallet... Do I need anything else?"

Bobby raised a brow, motioning with his head to the counter where Shelby's black backpack rested, "Maybe your backpack?"

"... We will never speak of this again." Shelby said as she shrugged the backpack on, "I get out at three. I'll see you at six?" She asked hopefully.

"Not tonight, John and I have a hunt."

Shel frowned, "But you just got back last night."

"Sorry, kiddo, we got another call. I'll call you tonight and send Dean and Sam over so you can all be in one place."

Shel chewed on her lip then sighed, "Just be careful, ya?"

"Always." Bobby nodded once, looking at the door as the sound of a horn honking caught his attention, "Go on. I'll lock up."

Shel nodded and headed for the door but paused, soon running back to give Bobby a hug, "Love you, Uncle Bobby." She mumbled.

"Love you too, kiddo." Bobby replied as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "Now go before Dean drives off and you're stuck walking."

Shel pulled away and went outside, rolling her eyes as she saw how exasperated Dean looked. Without even acknowledging Dean, she got into the back seat of the Impala as Sam had shotgun, "Nice ride."

"If you're late again tomorrow I'm leaving without you." Dean warned.

Shel snorted, "Eat shit. I was eating so I wouldn't ruin your precious car."

"We're not even late, Dean." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, Dean." Shel tacked on with a grin, "So pull that rod out of your ass."

Dean grumbled something about Shel's mother then began driving, the rising sun now warming Shel's face as she shut her eyes and tilted her head back, listening to the soft sound of AC/DC emitting from Dean's speakers, the silence in the car easing her back to sleep.

"What kind of school has no parking?" Dean practically growled as he slowed the car, causing Shel to jump slightly, looking around as she realized she'd dozed off on their way to school. She looked at the front seat and noticed Sam was gone, already dropped off.

"The kind that wants us to have to walk?" She joked as she leaned over, resting her head on the passenger seat, "Just park at a nearby business. There are cameras and we can grab a snack after school."

"I'll go with you." Dean shrugged.

Shel raised a brow, glancing at Dean, "Did he leave no money again?"

"No," Dean replied, "He left some, but Sam needed money for his lunch account."

Shel frowned, "Dean, please don't tell me you don't have any cash."

He shrugged, "It's alright. He left a few gas cans so I can fill the car when I need to, and you have stuff at your place."

Shel rolled her eyes, "Just park, you idiot."

Once the Impala was parked and the two were out, Shel began heading towards the school, knowing Dean was just behind her. The two reached the front office and got their schedules, soon comparing their classes, which luckily they shared a few.

"Well, at least if we're at the loser table, we'll be there together." Shel teased, gently elbowing Dean.

"You're the only loser here." Dean countered as he shoved her slightly with a laugh.

"Fight me then, Winchester." She joked as she raised her fists in a playful mock stance.

"Shit, I can't fight a girl." He said as he flicked her arm, "I'd look like a giant asshole."

She snorted and rolled her eyes as she shoved her class schedule in her pocket, "See you in art, Dean."

With those words the two parted ways and Shel headed to the first class that had been listed on her schedule, seeing that lots of seats were already taken she opted to take one of the empty seats in the back, keeping her head down as she pulled the workbook for the class from her backpack.

Biology. Such a boring subject. Couldn't the science be something less useless? Chemistry? Animal science? Hell, at that point she'd take physics, but biology was just torture. As she flicked through the pages of the workbook to see if she could remember anything from the last time she'd been enrolled in school, she felt eyes on her and glanced up as she heard giggling.

Great. Cliques. Five girls dressed in ridiculously short shorts and yoga pants sat and giggled as they pointed, and Shel felt her face flush red as she looked back down at her textbook. Of course there would be staring, not only was she new, but this was Alabama, and she stuck out like a sore thumb among the fair skinned students that sat around her.

Tears burned in Shel's eyes as she heard one of the girls speaking, "Her hair looks so... Exotic." one of the girls said, the word twisted so it came out with something close to disgust.

Exotic. Shel had heard that one several times, especially in the south where her and Bobby had settled down somewhat several times. The word had initially brought pride to Shel when Bobby had told her she was an exotic beauty, but the way others had said the word turned her feelings of pride and beauty to those of shame and hurt.

"Think it's real?" Another one of the girls snickered.

Shel's flush only crept up her chest, and she rolled her sleeves down to cover her arms, wanting people to see as little of her as possible. The day was ruined before it began, all because a few girls had nothing else to talk about besides the fact that there was a back girl in their biology class. This town seemed to have nothing to do, but Shel hadn't found it so boring that she needed to point out every white person she saw on the streets to keep entertained.

Shel ducked her head down further and slid down in her desk as the teacher walked in. He was a middle aged man with facial hair and a slight gut, but that wasn't all that uncommon of male teachers. He jotted down a few things onto the whiteboard before turning to the class with a big smile on his face, clapping his hands three times to get the attention of the chatting students.

"Alright, you guys, time to quiet down." He said, "You had time to talk, now it's Mr.Shurley's time."

However, when the class didn't quiet down, Mr.Shurley sighed before grabbing a thick textbook, slamming it against his desk with enough force that the sound made all of the students stop talking, now all looking at the front of the room.

"Alright, you guys, ready to learn about Biology?" He asked enthusiastically, "Because that's why we're here."

With a groan students pulled out their workbooks, grabbing writing utensils as the bell rang, signaling the start of all classes.

"Don't be that way, we had a movie day Friday." He reminded his students as he sat at his desk, shuffling a few papers around, "Oh, I almost forgot, we have a new student joining us today from Texas. Her name is Shelby."

Shelby felt her stomach clench. Of course he was going to draw attention to her just when that was the last thing she wanted. Everyone already knew the rest of the class, so the stares of the other students obviously went to Shel.

"Well, Shelby, why don't you stand up and introduce yourself, tell us something about yourself?"

"I'd rather not, sir." Shel said quietly as she tugged at an invisible string on her hoodie.

"Oh, c'mon, we don't bite, Ms.Mitchel."

Shelby knew she had no way out of it, so she stood, keeping her head down, "I, uh, I'm Shelby. I'm from Dallas." She said just loud enough for the class to hear.

"Well, Shelby, tell us a bit about Texas." Mr.Shurley said with a wave of his hand, "Something we may not know."

Shel felt her face heat up as she was put on the spot. She had no damn clue what to say about Dallas, she'd only lived there for six months, and she had hardly been sightseeing, as most of her time was spent hunting with Bobby.

"I. Uhm." Shel looked away as a few students snickered.

"Guys, enough." Mr.Shurley said to the students who were laughing before turning his attention back to Shel, "Don't worry, Ms.Mitchel, I'm sure we'll all have plenty of opportunities to get to hear more out of you. Why don't you take a seat?"

Shel practically collapsed into her chair as she pressed a hand to her forehead. Never had she been so grateful for a teacher, regardless of the fact that he had gotten her into the situation in the first place.

"Hey." A soft voice beside Shel said, "No worries, they're just jerks."

Shel looked up and her eyes met the blue ones of the student sitting beside her, a boy not much taller than her sat beside her, he was offering a small but reassuring smile to Shel who managed a weak smile back before she looked down again, not looking up once until the lesson was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!
> 
> Comment with any criticism :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is really a prologue and I really only wrote it for establishments
> 
> Yes, Shel has a fish
> 
> Bowls are portable
> 
> I would know
> 
> I've kept a fish in a bowl before
> 
> He has a tank now
> 
> He is my inspiration for the fish in the story


End file.
